


Come Together

by erenbaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Lingerie, M/M, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Praise Kink, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the times Eren could choose to masturbate while thinking of Levi, he had to do it when he was in a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiokushitaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiokushitaka/gifts).



> Based on the the tumblr post, "what if when someone masturbated and thought of you you also orgasmed" 
> 
> Happy birthday, kioku <3

At first it was just an itch.

Levi squirmed a bit in his seat at the feeling and tried not to concentrate on it, instead focusing on the business plan Erwin was currently explaining. It soon proved futile as he felt himself slowly harden, a fire burning incessantly in his lower abdomen, and quickly proving hard to ignore..

“Is everything okay, Levi?” Erwin paused his speech to check on him and Levi could only imagine how he looked.

“Y-yes.” Levi took a deep breath to compose himself and waved him off. “Just fucking go on; don’t mind me.”

Erwin observed him for a few seconds and Levi fought hard to keep himself still and not move to relieve a bit of the uncomfortable strain in his pants. Soon Erwin deemed him well enough and carried on and Levi relaxed a bit only to have the intense throbbing return full-force, bringing him dangerously close to orgasm.

“I’ll be right back.” Levi spat hurriedly as he got up from his chair, grabbing his phone from on top of the table and choosing not to look at Erwin and Hanji on his way out to spare himself from the knowing glances.

He quickly made his way to the bathroom, loosening his tie as he panted heavily and hid in one of the cubicles. He could feel his cock sitting heavy in his pants, throbbing painfully and so close to release as he shakily dialed Eren’s number ready to give him a piece of his mind.

“I was hoping you’d call.” Eren’s hoarse voice answered the phone. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“Really? I had no fucking idea.” Levi replied, too turned on for his words to have any bite to them, as he palmed himself in his pants. “I was in a fucking meeting, Eren.”

“Oh, that was today?” Eren replied, feigning innocence and letting out a moan at the same time, knowing it’d drive Levi crazy. “I had  _ no _ idea.”

“Fuck you!” Levi buried the hand not holding his phone in his hair, tried to gain some control over himself as he felt himself grow impossibly harder at Eren’s tone of voice.

“Now, now babe. All in good time.” Eren chuckled. “Why don’t you be a good boy and go lock the bathroom door for me?”

It was now Levi’s turn to moan as he moved to get up. He caught sight of himself in the bathroom mirror on his way and knew he was a goner. His cheeks were a flaming red, hair already a mess and his shirt starting to stick to him in places as he started to sweat. He quickly locked the door and returned to his cubicle.

“O-okay, it’s locked.” Levi sounded as breathless as Eren was at this point.

“Are you comfortable?” Eren asked in that demanding tone of his and Levi replied with a low yes. “Good. Now I want you to take off your pants. Can you do that for me, babe?”

He was going to kill Eren when he got home.

Levi slowly unzipped his slacks, his cock twitching, much to his annoyance, in response to whatever ministrations Eren was imagining, and slipped them past his thighs. He held the phone against his shoulder as he unbuttoned the bottom of his dress shirt and lined his stomach with toilet paper to avoid the mess.

“You just covered yourself with toilet paper, didn’t you?” Eren asked, amused.

“Yes.” Levi replied sharply. “It’s your fault I’m in this situation so don’t you dare.”

“I wouldn’t…” Eren broke off on a moan. “Touch yourself for me, Love. Please.”

Levi groaned at the pleading tone Eren’s voice took, reached down to take his cock out of his briefs and lightly trailed a finger along its shaft to the very top, shivered as he circled the crown and sighing as he  watched it leak all over his covered stomach.

“Yes baby, it feels good, doesn’t it?” Eren’s voice came from the forgotten phone against his shoulder. “Now I want you to sit there and listen to me.”

Levi was confused for a second but soon it became clear what Eren meant when he heard his breathing grow louder and with it Levi’s frustration grew. 

He could feel his body burn as if Eren’s hands were all over him. The fire spread through him deep and fast, and his cock pulsed with his quickened heartbeat, more precum leaking out. Levi could hear Eren’s breathing stutter, a string of incoherent mumbling leaving his mouth at first, then his voice grew louder as he moaned, “Levi, yes baby this feels so good.” 

Levi felt himself grow closer the louder Eren got. His moans mingled with the sound of Eren’s in his ear as his breathing became laboured and the urge to touch himself grew in intensity. His cock gave a sudden twitch and he could hear Eren on the other side choke out, “Come for me, baby.”

And then they were both were coming.

Levi came hard, nearly doubling over from the intensity of his orgasm, phone falling on the floor as his whole body twitched. He flopped against the ceramic cabin as he struggled to catch his breath, body still shaking sporadically as the aftershocks of his orgasm rocked through him. The haze slowly cleared as he came back to awareness, and he scrambled on the floor for his phone.

“I fucking hate you.” Levi wheezed into the phone as soon as he found it. 

“Worth it.” Eren laughed hoarsely before he whispered, “Don’t be late tonight.”

And then he hung up.

Levi was livid as he stared back at his blank screen, cursing his luck and his boyfriend as he started to clean himself up. He threw everything away and struggled to compose himself so as to at least make it  _ seem _ like he wasn’t just masturbating in the company’s bathroom before he unlocked the door and left to head back to the meeting room.

As soon as he entered, Erwin gave him a pointed, knowing look that Levi avoided. Regrettably, as soon as he sat down, Hanji was slipping him a piece of paper that read,

_ ‘Next time you want to get off, please use the bathroom on the other side of the floor at least. Also give Eren my respect, that boy’s got some balls.’ _

Levi just crumbled the piece of paper up and crossed his arms, scowling for the rest of the meeting and daring anyone to even consider looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thanks to [ChristmasRivers](http://christmasrivers.tumblr.com/) for helping me get this out, like seriously I've no idea how I would have written this without her and [Gootbuttheichou](http://gootbuttheichou.tumblr.com) for beta-ing.
> 
> I owe you guys!

Levi was never more thankful than he was at that moment for the work day to be over.

As soon as the clock struck five, Levi stuffed everything haphazardly into his briefcase, grabbed his keys, and was out the door before Hanji could manage to make their way to him. He raced quickly to his car, irritation burning deep inside of him.

Levi could feel his temper slowly worsen with the way traffic just didn’t seem to move. He tried to maneuver his way through it, taking longer routes rather than the direct roads that would lead him straight to their home, already thinking of ways to make Eren pay for the kind of day he’d had. Finally, after nearly two accidents and Levi almost losing his voice screaming at morons and cursing whoever taught them how to drive, he parked the car and headed straight to the elevator.

What Levi saw when he opened the door to their apartment made him stop short in his tracks. Eren’s back was to him, completely bare, save for the straps of the apron he was currently wearing. Moving his eyes lower, Levi could make out the beginning of what looked like a [lace boyshorts underwear](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/61dVP74cWEL._UY550_.jpg). He stood there silently wondering if there was more to go with it.

“Hey there, good lookin’,” Eren said, capturing Levi’s attention as he leaned against the wall next to the stove. “Are you gonna stand there all day, or are you coming in?”

Levi’s mind kicked into gear as he closed the door, dropping his briefcase and taking off his shoes before he tried to speak. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Well, isn’t it obvious?” Eren clicked his tongue in feigned annoyance. “I’m cooking my loving boyfriend dinner so I could pamper him after the long day he’s had, of course.”

“And whose fault is that, I wonder?” Levi deadpanned, raising an unimpressed eyebrow as he made his way to where Eren was standing.

“Hmmm,” Was the only response Eren gave as he turned to look at Levi from what he was cooking. “How about you go shower and I’ll have the food ready by the time you’re done.”

Eren was already directing him to where their bedroom was, his arms wrapping around Levi’s shoulders as he kissed up his neck and whispered in his ear, “It’ll be worth it, I promise.”

Levi’s breath stuttered and he tried to cover it up with a sigh as he turned to glare at Eren who simply started singing as he went back to cooking, and made his way to their room, Eren’s faint singing carrying inside as he took off his clothes and headed inside the bathroom.

Levi slumped against the shower wall, feeling the soothing water hitting his back. The tension seeped out of his body with every passing minute until his hunger won him over. He didn’t bother much with clothes, just his boxer briefs and a short sleeved shirt would suffice if he had any idea what Eren had planned for later. He still had the towel in his hand, drying his hair as he opened the door to the bedroom.

“Food’s ready,” Eren said as Levi entered the room; he was leaning against the wall, and all Levi could do was gape at him.

Eren was wearing a [babydoll](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/12/ef/da/12efdaa39bad935b8e0b7416eec44bb0.jpg), lavender and so sheer that he could make out Eren’s tanned skin and the dark mess of hair underneath that disappeared under the boyshorts he was still wearing from earlier. It had thin shoulder straps and a V neck, flaring out slightly at the end, right above his hips. Levi’s eyes moved lower to take in the pair of[ thigh highs](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c1/43/29/c14329f93eb33b8a0de996ce484f13d4.jpg) he was currently wearing, and Levi had to wonder for a moment where in the world Eren had managed to find them; they were the most gorgeous pair of lavender lace stockings he’d ever had the pleasure of setting eyes on.

“You like?” Eren said, giving a little twirl to show it off.

Levi nodded, his grey eyes flicking up and down to take everything in and settling on Eren’s face, eyes alight and full of mirth, nose wrinkled from the smile that was currently pulling at his lips. He walked forward and stood in front of Eren, leaned on his tiptoes as he pressed his lips lightly against the others and whispered, “I feel so underdressed now.”

Eren giggled and took carefully calculated steps back towards the doorway, lithe hips swaying under the babydoll, looking over his shoulder at Levi when his stomach growled before letting loose a little smirk. “C’mon, food’s getting cold.”

Dinner was a surprisingly quiet affair.

The food was spectacular as ever, simple as it was, and Eren actually let Levi eat in peace- ‘peace’ meaning that Eren didn’t do much except throw heated gazes at him in between bites; but by the way Eren flushed every now and then when Levi looked back at him, he’d say his gazes weren’t that much better in intensity.

Eren was up on his feet the moment they were done, carrying the plates back to the kitchen and coming back instantly with a wicked smile on his face as he leaned down. His hands grabbed Levi’s to pull him up, and he started leading him slowly and invitingly back to their bedroom.

“I’ve wanted to do this all day,” Eren murmured as soon as he was straddling Levi on their bed. “To touch you,” he continued as he trailed his fingers along on the inside of his pale thighs, his eyes holding Levi’s  gaze. Eren’s eyes flickered down to Levi’s lips and back up again as he leaned down and pressed his next words against them. “To kiss you.”

Levi’s eyes closed and his mouth opened in a sigh, his tongue seeking out Eren’s, his pale legs spreading to accommodate Eren in between them, and his whole body chased after Eren as the brunet withdrew, chuckling darkly at his reaction and caging Levi in between his arms.

“Oh, the things I want to do to you, Levi,” Eren breathed as he dragged his lips down Levi’s neck, leaving wet kisses across the skin before slipping further down the bed and nuzzling against the obvious bulge as he glanced up at Levi. “The things I want _you_ to do to _me_.”

Levi groaned in response, his hands leaving the bed and grabbing onto Eren’s hair, pushing him against his crotch with more force than necessary. When he spoke, his voice was rough and demanding, dragging a low moan from Eren as he pulled his hair to lift his head up. “Then how about you ride me?”

“Fuck yes.” Eren breathed heavily as he sat up to straddle Levi again, crashing their lips together the instant they were in reach.

The kiss was desperate, their teeth clacked from the sheer force but they paid no mind to it as their tongues moved against each other, barely giving any room or time for breathing. Levi’s hands roamed, moving from Eren’s hair down his lace covered body and coming to rest on his hips.

Instantly Levi slipped a hand under the lace boyshorts and kneaded at Eren’s ass as he moved and grinded against him at the same time, eliciting a choked gasp followed by a desperate whine and urgent hands trying to take both their clothes off.

“Keep the thigh highs.” Levi’s voice was raw and carnal, eyes darkened with desire, and Eren just grinned in response.

“That was the plan,” Eren huffed as he moved back to his place on top of Levi, moaning at the feeling of their bare skin together as he settled back, hand already reaching behind to stroke Levi’s cock.

“Do you realize the hell you’ve put me through today?” Levi asked against Eren’s neck, nipping and biting as he nearly growled the words out. “How I’ve wanted nothing but your touch on me?”

“ _A-aah,_ ” Eren whimpered as Levi’s hands grabbed his ass and squeezed. “Lube is on the nightstand. Please, I need y-you.”

“Condom?” Levi asked as he reached for the bottle of lube.

“No,” Eren replied quickly. “And no prepping either.”

“Wha--”

“I had some free time,” Eren interrupted with a smirk, still panting and out of breath. “Hurry up.”

Levi stared back for a moment and dragged Eren from the neck to crash their mouths back together as he popped the cap open. Eren wound his arms tight around Levi’s neck, grinding down desperately against Levi, small moans and gasps leaving him as their mouths seeked each other’s over and over again.

Eren moved to kiss down Levi’s jaw as he felt his fingers press against his hole and whined. “Levi, p-please.”

“Patience.” Levi’s voice was demanding and Eren was moaning loudly as Levi pressed three fingers inside with ease. “No wonder I spent the rest of the day turned on.”

“W-well--” Eren cut off as he felt Levi’s fingers brush up against his prostate. “I put i-in a plug-- _ah-_ -just to skip this p-part.”

“And rob me of the pleasure of taking you apart?” Levi chuckled, his cock twitching at the sight of Eren helpless and whining above him.

“Well I’ve had enough.” Eren moved to his knees, and Levi’s fingers slipped from inside him as he reached behind to wrap his fingers around Levi’s cock, giving it a teasing twist as he guided it to his hole and took it deep inside him in one fluid motion.

“ _Shit_ ,” Levi hissed through his teeth as Eren’s heat engulfed him, growling lowly at the sweet mewl the brunet released above him as he gave a slow experimental roll of his hips.

“I was thinking about this earlier…” Eren trailed off as he steadied himself against Levi’s shoulders and lifted himself up, only the tip of Levi’s cock remaining inside, and then dropped himself suddenly all over again. “The real thing feels _much_ better.”

Eren set a brutal pace after that and all Levi could do was to grab hold of those lace covered thighs as Eren continued moaning from above him. Soon enough, Levi’s moans joined Eren’s as they were brought closer and closer to completion. Levi was about to take Eren’s cock in his hands when the other swatted away his hand.

“I wanna come from your cock alone.” Eren panted and increased his pace, cock bouncing in between them, splattering them both with precome. 

Levi bucked his hips in frustration, trying to match Eren’s hips in intensity but soon got distracted when one of Eren’s hands was suddenly on the side of his cheek, tilting it up to face him and meet his hungry gaze before descending onto his mouth with a loud moan. 

The kiss was messy and uncoordinated, but Levi could care less at this point; he was growing closer and closer with the way Eren continued his assault on all his senses. The lace of the thigh highs bunched up underneath his fingers, Eren's tongue desperately seeking his own as he moaned sweetly into his mouth and the way he seemed to clench and unclench as he jumped on Levi's cock like it was everything he needed to make himself complete. 

“E-Eren,” Levi stuttered out hoarsely against Eren's lips. “I'm so close--”

He was cut short when Eren took him in deeper, hitting his own prostate head on. Once, twice, and suddenly he was coating both their stomachs with white streaks of cum. Levi tried to fight a losing battle as Eren grew tighter around him, forcing him to follow with a choked groan.

They laid there on top of each other, completely spent and trying to catch their breath, their lengths occasionally twitching in the wake of the aftershocks. 

“We should definitely do this more often,” Eren laughed tiredly from on top of Levi as he wiggled a bit and pushed his head further into Levi's hands so he could continue threading his fingers through his hair.

“I will most definitely kill you if you do.” Levi replied in what he thought was a somewhat stern tone of voice but ended up being fond. “What the fuck were you thinking, pulling something like that off?”

Eren raised his head to look at him, eyes wide but not one bit remorseful. “I was bored?”

“Jesus fuck, Eren. People play a game when they’re bored, not masturbate when they know their boyfriend is in an important meeting.” Levi’s voice grew louder, full of frustration as he glared at his boyfriend who was just smirking.

“Who said this wasn’t a game?” Eren raised an eyebrow at Levi, as if to challenge him to try and deny it.

“You little shit.” Levi flipped them over only to see Eren grinning. “Remind me why I put up with you again.”

Eren hummed as he pretended to be thinking it through, his arms hanging around Levi’s neck. “Because you can’t live without me?”

“No, pretty sure I could manage.” Levi said dryly.

“Let’s see…” Eren trailed as he thought some more. “The cookies I make for you every weekend? Pretty sure you keep me around for those.”

“Nope.” Levi mumbled as he moved to kiss under his ear.

“My dancing skills?” Eren gave a content sigh. “I’ve got some killer moves.”

“No you don’t.” Levi snorted as he kissed down his jaw.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Eren giggled as Levi licked the juncture between his neck and shoulders. “My rocking body.”

“Still no.”

“The amazing sex?” Eren moaned as Levi sucked harshly on his neck.

“Close, but no.” Levi kissed the darkening spot softly as he moved back to kissing his jawline.

“I think I got it.” Eren whispered as Levi’s face was hovering above his again. “It’s because you love me.”

“Bingo!” Levi murmured as kissed Eren’s lips passionately and lovingly, molding their bodies together again.

“I love you too.” Eren said with a smile against his lips, knowing that Levi had forgiven him already. 

“Now’s time for some punishment.”

Or maybe he hadn’t yet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bless my birb for helping me with this, you're an angel <3
> 
> There may or may not be a second chapter in the works, I just hope I have enough time to sit down and finish it.


End file.
